Story:Star Trek: Voyager/Typhuss Making Amends With His Friends/Prologue
The SC-4 approaches Voyager who's in formation with her battlegroup. In the shuttle Typhuss is at the helm console and activates the com. Kira to Voyager, respond Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Voyager here go ahead Typhuss what's up Chakotay says on the screen. He smiles at the screen. I got Kathryn's message 5 days ago, all of you wanted to see me at Neelix's party Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay on the screen. Yeah you're cleared in shuttlebay 2 and its good to see you again old friend Chakotay says on the screen. Typhuss smiles. Its good to see you too, Chakotay, Kira out Typhuss says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss lands the shuttle in the shuttlebay. Typhuss gets out of the shuttle and heads for a turbolift. Typhuss walks through deck 10 and enters the turbolift. Deck 2, mess hall Typhuss says to the computer. The doors close and the lift starts to move towards deck 2. It doesn't take long for the lift to take him to deck 2 and the lift doors open and he walks through the corridor, and stops at the two double doors and let's out a deep breath and walks into the mess hall. Typhuss sees his friends and Typhuss walks over to Kathryn. Its good to see you, Kathryn Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. You as well Typhuss Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I want to thank all of you for forgiving me for lying to you, we really are a family and if we can move on from this we can move on from anything, hell we all survived the Delta Quadrant Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn and his friends. In the shuttlebay on board the Delta Flyer II Tom is working on its control interfaces as he isn't attending the little get together when the doors open. Harry I need a hand with this relay Tom says as he's still working. B'Elanna looks at him. Tom, its me and why aren't you at the party B'Elanna says as she looks at Tom. He looks up to see his wife. I was trying to nail down an issue with the Flyer's control interface Tom says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Tom, you could do that later, don't you want to see Typhuss or are you just hiding out on the Delta Flyer B'Elanna says as she looks at Tom. He looks at her. I'm not hiding out Tom says as he looks at her. B'Elanna folds her arms and gives him the look. Then why don't you want to see your friend B'Elanna says as she looks at Tom. He looks at her. You know why B'Elanna Tom says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Because he lied to you, remember during the Borg Invasion you lied to him, when we were protecting Miral and when Typhuss found out that me and Miral were alive he was mad as hell at you, after sometime he forgave you and you two decided to remain friends, why can't you forgive him B'Elanna says as she looks at Tom. Tom looks at her. He lied to us for years B'Elanna we only lied to him for a week Tom says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Typhuss is trying to make amends with us, you won't even try, do what you want Tom B'Elanna says as she looks at Tom then leaves the Delta Flyer. Tom sits in the main pilot chair thinking. In the mess hall Typhuss is talking with Harry and Neelix. So you two aren't mad at me anymore Typhuss says as he looks at Harry and Neelix. Harry looks at him. No Colonel Tyson's wife Thea was able to explain to us why you had to do what you did Typhuss Harry says as he looks at him. Neelix looks at him. I understand why you had to do what you did Neelix says as he looks at Typhuss. The only person who hasn't come around is Tom Typhuss says as he looks at Harry. Harry looks at him. He's taking it pretty hard Harry says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Earth-2 Laurel walks into the mess hall as everyone is shocked by this sight. Typhuss walks over to Earth-2 Laurel. I hope I'm not interrupting anything Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Laurel, what the hell are you doing here coming to crash the party, why are you here Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel looks at him. What do you want Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She hands him a PADD and explains why she's there. I think Lex is going to plan a attack on Earth, I thought you would want to know, Lex is your enemy Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Lex hasn't been seen for a few months, but thanks for the warning Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. You know Lex is going to attack, you aren't going to do anything about it Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. If I see a starship drop out of warp and the ship attacks Voyager then I will do something about it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel.